Badtz-Maru
Badtz-Maru (バッドばつ丸, Baddo Batsu Maru), a male penguin with spiky hair, is one of the many characters produced by the Japanese company Sanrio in 1993. Unlike the more popular Hello Kitty, he has an attitude and is one of the few characters that is marketed to all genders. He was born on April 1st in Oahu, Hawaii. Personality Badtz-Maru has many different facial expressions and poses, but he is classically recognized for pulling one eye down and sticking out his tongue. While he seems perpetually stuck in the first grade, he has dreams of becoming "the boss, of everything" when he grows up. "A bit selfish, he tends to make fun of things by thinking silly. This mischievous little penguin loves to fight for the wrong side. His hobby is collecting pictures of movie stars played by bad guys." He enjoys expensive sushi in Ginza. Family and Friends He lives in Gorgeoustown with his mother, pinball-playing father and younger siblings; the Badtz Twins and Tzunko. Badtz-Maru has two best friends, who are often found accompanying him: Pandaba, a female Giant Panda who always is seen in a short frilly skirt, and Hana-Maru, a male white seal. In addition to Hana-Maru and Pandaba, Badtz also is close with Kahme (a small blue turtle), Iruka (a white dolphin), Sameo (a blue shark), Goro (a small white bird), Anko (a black fish), and Kobun (blue henchman of his father). XO Clan In Japanese "badtz" (batsu) is a term for "X", the cross signifying a wrong answer. "Maru" means circle or "O", and signifies a correct answer. So, his name is like "wrong-correct," and is frequently represented by "XO". Indeed, with his friends Pandaba and Hana-Maru, Badtz runs the mischievous XO clan. Trivia * Badtz-Maru has some resemblance with Bart Simpson, a character from American cartoon The Simpsons, which both characters has the same birth date: April 1st (April Fool's Day). Gallery Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image025.png Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image024.png Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image023.jpg Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image022.jpg Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image021.jpg Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image020.png Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image019.png Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image018.png Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image017.png Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image016.png Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image015.png Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image014.png Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image013.jpg Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image012.png Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image011.jpg Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image010.png Sanrio_Characters_Badtz-Maru_Image009.gif Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image008.png (image is in Infobox) Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image006.png Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image005.png Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image004.png Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image003.jpg Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image002.jpg Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru Image001.png With Family and Friends Sanrio_Characters_Badtz-Maru--Hana-Maru_Image002.jpg|With Hana-Maru Sanrio Characters Badtz-Maru--Hana-Maru Image001.png|With Hana-Maru Sanrio_Characters_Hello_Kitty--Badtz-Maru_Image001.jpg|With Hello Kitty Merchandise Badtz-Maru has gone through many product lines since his release at Sanrio. While he has many fewer releases than Hello Kitty, he has been a staple character found in almost all stores worldwide. He has been portrayed as an astronaut, motorcyclist, DJ, camouflage monster, basketball player, boxer, and others. His products range from typical stationery supplies (eg. pens, notebooks, erasers, pencil cases ...) to more novel items (eg. cd players, guitars, license plate frames ...). Badtz-Maru was the official Mascot for the 2006 FIBA World Championship of basketball, which was held in Japan. Sources * Badtz-Maru Family and Friends on Sanrio.co.jp * Badtz-Maru Timeline on Sanrio.com * Badtz-Maru Products on Sanrio.com *Badtz-Maru Profile on Sanrio.co.jp *Badtz-Maru Ranking on SanrioCharacterRanking.com via Archive.org (2016) *April 2016 Calendar on Sanrio.com *April 2017 Calendar on Sanrio.com * Badtz-Maru.com (Fan Site) * XO Photos (Fan Site) Category:Characters Category:Badtz-Maru Universe Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Penguins Category:1990s